tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toad Stands By
Britt Allcroft and David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 4 |series_no=4.20 |number=98 |sts_episode= *One of the Family *Wildlife |released= * 23rd October 1995 * 10th November 1995 * 17th May 1996 * 13th February 1998 * 2nd August 2009 |previous=Henry and the Elephant |next=Bulls Eyes}} Toad Stands By is the twentieth episode of the fourth series. It is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine. Plot Oliver returns from the works after an earlier incident with trucks that pushed him into a turntable well. Oliver seems as good as new but is worried about the trucks, thinking that he would rather not use them. The trucks, prompted by their ringleader, S.C. Ruffey, sing a rude song to spite him. Thomas, Percy and Duck are shocked and angrily order them to be quiet, but since they cannot be everywhere at once, the trucks just continue singing where they are not at. Toad, fearing that the matter may escalate, asks Douglas to speak with Oliver and gives him an idea. Oliver, feeling a sense of responsibility after what the trucks did to him previously, agrees with Toad. Following Toad's advice, Oliver handles the worst trucks two by two so he can handle S.C. Ruffey last. Oliver soon shunts S.C. Ruffey and his lieutenants and prepares to pull them, but S.C. Ruffey whispers to the trucks to hold back and they do. Oliver, however, is determined and uses all of his strength against the trucks. S.C. Ruffey is subsequently pulled apart, much to the horror of the other trucks and the delight of Duck and Toad. The Fat Controller arrives and scrutinises the remains. He attributes it to S.C. Ruffey's poor build due to material fatigue and decides to have him repaired. Sometime later, the trucks become fearful of Oliver and whisper to each other not to anger him. S.C. Ruffey, who is now repaired, wisely remains silent. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Troublesome Trucks * S.C. Ruffey * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * James * Märklin Engine Locations * Crovan's Gate Yards * Callan * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * The Works Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-third episode of the fourth series. This is because, following the narrow gauge episodes and the Stepney episodes, the standard gauge episodes of the fourth series, except for the finale, were produced in the order that they were told in the Railway Series. * Despite that, this episode picks up right where the third series episode Oliver Owns Up leaves off. Stock footage from said episode is used, as a reference to that episode is made in this episode as well. * This is the fourth time where Douglas appears without Donald, the first being in the third series episode, Escape, and the second being in the previous two fourth series episodes, Rusty to the Rescue and Thomas and Stepney. * At the beginning of the episode, the scrapyard Oliver passes is really the Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds set redressed with scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, and Donald and Douglas. Gordon's pilot model is among these scrap models. * This episode marks the first occurrence of a few things: ** This is the first time tankers have faces. The faces are the same ones used on the Skarloey Railway's slate trucks. ** This is the first episode to feature LNER 12 Ton Vans with faces. ** This episode marks Toad's first speaking role in the television series. * This episode also marks the only occurrence of a few things: ** Oliver and Toad's only speaking roles in the fourth series. ** S.C. Ruffey's only appearance, though he appears in a deleted scene from the fifth series episode Horrid Lorry; his face was also reused for some other trucks in the fifth series. * In the Japanese and Italian narrations, the trucks' voices are still in English. * The song the trucks sing when Oliver arrives at the yard has the same tune as Pop Goes the Diesel. * The loud crashing sound effect heard when S.C. Ruffey falls apart would be reused in several other episodes, notably in the fifth series episode, Rusty and the Boulder, and in a few New Series episodes up until the episode, Mountain Marvel. * A scrap piece of the Goods engine and the steel company from TUGS can be spotted. * In the UK narration, the voice clip of Oliver saying “It’s really my fault” when speaking to Thomas, Percy and Duck is reused when he tells Duck that Toad’s plan should be carried out. Goofs * In a close-up of the trucks singing, one truck has a broken buffer. * Before the trucks start singing, there are two trucks in-between Duck and Thomas. However when the trucks stop singing and are told to be quiet, they disappear. * When the line "with the greatest fally" is said, an insect can be seen on one of the trucks' face. * Toad asks Douglas if he can work with Oliver, even though Oliver did not give Toad to Douglas after his escape in the television series like he did in the Railway Series. This error is due to the fact that much of the episode's script is copied word-for-word from the original story. * When the trucks are singing, a spider can be seen crawling on a van before the close-up of Duck. * When Oliver stops after going in between two rows of trucks, in one shot he is stopped just before two vans on either side, but then in the next shot he is between the two vans on either side. * When Oliver says "It's really my fault... I shouldn't have fallen in the turntable well," Henry's trucks wobble and then derail. * Douglas has Duck's whistle sound when he agrees to Toad's plan. At the end of the episode, Douglas has a different whistle sound. * In the close-up shots of Oliver when he is talking to Duck and Toad, plastic bases can be seen under his driver and fireman's feet. * When Oliver starts pulling the trucks, S.C. Ruffey is right next to Toad, but in the head-on shot of him groaning, he is several metres ahead of Toad. * During the head-on shots of S.C. Ruffey when Oliver attempts to pull the trucks, the number of chain links on his coupling doubles. * When S.C. Ruffey collapses, his axles disappear. * Sir Topham Hatt is missing his eyebrows when he speaks to Oliver and S.C. Ruffey. * In the American narration, when Oliver says "N-n-no, sir," George Carlin accidentally says "said" twice. * When Sir Topham Hatt goes to inspect S.C. Ruffey, the coal load in Oliver's bunker is not correctly fitted. * S.C. Ruffey, at the end of the episode, has only two chains on his hook. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Biggest Party Video Ever! * The Complete Series 4 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Help and 15 other stories US * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 DVD Packs * James Goes Buzz Buzz/Thomas and the Special Letter Double Feature * Totally Thomas Volume 6 AUS * Thomas and Stepney and other Stories * The Complete Series 4 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Thomas and Stepney and other Stories NOR * Thomas and Stepney JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.3 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.5 * Tell Me Stories, Thomas KOR * For the Story of Determination PHL * Thomas and Friends Collection * Thomas and the Special Letter (Philippine DVD) DK * The Brave Engine and Other Stories MYS * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Adventures ITA * Here Comes the Queen NL * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, James and Henry * Thomas and the Special Letter (Dutch DVD) SVN * James and the Problems with Trees UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Series 4 (Ukrainian DVD) SWE * The Engine and the Gremlins GR * Adventures at the Railway Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 15 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 2 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 }} es:El Plan de Toad he:טואוד עומד מהצד ja:トードのめいあん pl:Pomysł Anatola ru:Поддержка Тоуда Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations